A Plan For Happiness
by dreamsaremyescape
Summary: Eli and Clare both still have feelings for each other, but are afraid that the other will reject them. so, what happens when Alli and Adam come up with a little plan to get them back together? Takes place a little after DTW2. R/R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with idea, today, and I just had to write it! I could turn it into a short story, if you want. And, for those of you reading my other story, Falling For My Best Friend, I'm working on the next chapter. It should be up, either tonight, or tomorrow. So, watch for that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, though it would be awesome if I did.**

Alli's POV

Me and Adam came up with the _perfect _plan to get Eli and Clare back together! And it will work. I know she's been feeling terrible about breaking up with him, and that she didn't really mean it, so I need to get them back together, because they both miss each other.

"Hey, Clare! Guess what!" I said dramatically, making this seem more realistic.

"What, Alli?" Clare asked, a tad depressingly. Perfect. She still has feelings for him! This plan will work.

"I have a date!"  
>"Congratulations, Alli. That's so new." Clare said bitterly.<p>

"BUT, I don't really know this guy, so we both agreed that we would each bring a friend, and we could double. Aren't you excited?" I said with a bit more enthusiasm than needed. If I'm gonna convince Clare to do this, I have to make it as realistic as possible.

"Ecstatic," she replied sarcastically. "But what makes you think I want to go on a double date with someone I don't know?"

"Oh, you know him, alright," I muttered deviously, low enough for Clare to not be able to clearly make out what I just said.

"What was that, Alli?"

"Oh, nothing. But it's tonight; we're meeting them at the movies at 6:00. So, be ready, and I'll have Sav pick us up and drop us off." I informed her, not really giving her a choice in the matter.

"But-"she started, but I cut her off.

"No buts, be ready at 6:00."

And with that, I walked off, leaving Clare there, looking annoyed as to why I was forcing her to go on a date with a complete stranger. Or so she thinks.

Adam's POV

"Hey, dude! I got some good news!" I said cheerfully, trying to make my plan convincing.

"What, Adam?" Eli replied, lowly. His always depressed mood is kinda pissing me off. That's why Alli and I came up with this little plan. To make our best friends happy again. And, now that Clare and Eli are broken up, I can't hang out with Clare, cause it wouldn't make him too happy.

"We have a date, tonight!"

"No."

"Yes. I asked out this girl, and since we don't really know each other, we decided we'd each bring a friend, so it'd be like a double date," I said, trying to sound convincing for him.

He sighed. "Adam, double dates really aren't my thing."

"Too bad. They are now." I said, getting annoyed. He's not getting out of this one.

"Adam, I'm happy that you have a date, but-"I cut him off.

"No buts. You're doing this. You need to get back out there, and stop being so goddamn depressing all the time."

And with that, I walked away from him, leaving him standing there, clueless about why I was forcing him to go on a date, tonight.

I saw Alli in the hallway, walking around. She looked like she was looking for someone. Then, she saw me and came running toward me.

"Adam! Did you tell him, yet?"

"Check. Did you tell Clare?"  
>"Yep, she didn't really want to go, though. She still likes him, a lot."<br>"Yeah, same with Eli. Despite how unhealthy the end of their relationship was, I think Eli was just stressed with it being the anniversary of Julia's death, like Clare said."

"I think so, too. Before then, their relationship was perfectly fine. Then, he just suddenly became so clingy. I think he wanted to make sure the same thing that happened to Julia didn't happen to Clare."  
>"I do, too. And, I think they need each other. That's why they're still not over it. Despite what Clare said."<p>

"Well, tonight should be fun,"Alli replied sarcastically. "Do you really think this will work?" she asked, worriedly.

"We can only hope. But I do. They're still crazy about each other. We just have to get them to admit it to each other. That's the hard part."  
>"That, and getting them to talk to each other. We'll have to make sure they sit next to each other, at the movies.<p>

"We'll just have to sit on either side of them."

"Okay, well I gotta get to class, but, I'll see you later, Adam."

***Later That Day, After School***

Clare's POV

"Ughhhh! Stupid Alli, forcing me to go on a date with a complete stranger," I muttered, extremely frustrated. I paced around my room, trying to find something to wear.

It's pretty warm out, so I finally decided I'd just wear some white jean shorts, with a plain yellow V-neck, and my Sperry's. Good enough. We're just going to the movies, anyway. I don't want to look all dressy for someone who I probably don't even know.

I looked over at my clock. 5:45. Alli should be here, soon. I then walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, quickly. I brushed through my curls, and then put on some makeup. I put on some mascara, eyeliner, and some natural-looking eye shadow. Just then, the doorbell rang, and I walked downstairs to answer it.

I called to my mom, to tell her where I'd be, and got into the car with Sav and Alli, and we drove to the movies.

**A/N: Here it is! Next chapter will be the actual date, that if you review and tell me you want me to continue. And, I could turn this into a short story, not sure how long, but let me know if you want me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I decided that this really can't be a story, because there's really nowhere I can go with it, after their date. So, it's going to be a twoshot. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

When we got to the theater, Alli ran up to two guys with their backs turned. _Why do they look so familiar? _Alli tapped one on the shoulder, and they turned. _Adam and Eli? What's going on? _Eli looked just as confused as me. Our eyes met for a brief second, and then I tried to sneak out the door, which I was still standing by.

"Clare! Come over here! Our dates are waiting!"  
>I walked over to them and said, "Um, no. you three can go on in, but I'm going home." I tried to turn away, but Adam caught my jacket in his fist, and pulled me towards him.<p>

"You're staying with us. You two need to talk. Because, me and Alli both know that you two still have feelings for each other."

"Dude, if we want to talk, we will. But you don't need to force us to go on a blind date together, to try and force us to," Eli said, looking annoyed.

"Yes, we do. Or else, you'll both be miserable, lovesick hermits for the rest of your lives," Alli cut in.

"I'm none of those things!" I defended. I will not let him think I've been miserable.

"Clare, you're always moping around, you never hang out with your friends, you won't even go _near _Adam when he's with him," she stated, pointing a finger at Eli.

"Eli does the same thing, and if you both still like each other, so go for it. Forget about what happened, before. Start over. At least, talk. Be friends." Adam and Alli started to walk away, leaving us there to talk.

"Now, talk," Alli commanded, going into the theater, with Adam.

"So," Eli stated, kind of awkwardly, shuffling his body, a little, so he was facing me, more.

"Eli, to be totally honest, I still like you. And the only reason I broke up with you was because I really just need time to myself, and you weren't giving me that. I know that doesn't make up for me leaving you in the hospital, but, I'd really like it if we could try to be friends, again," I answered, completely honest. Though, I'd rather go back to being more than friends, I don't know if we should, just yet. And, I don't even know how he feels, yet.

"I still like you, too, Clare. But you hurt me, and I don't think we could be more than friends, just yet. So, let's do that. Let's be friends, like we used to be." He smiled warmly at me, and I smiled back. A genuine smile. Not the kind of smiles that I've been plastering onto my face for the past few weeks.

"Wanna go watch the movie, friend?" Eli offered, holding his arm out to me.

I looped my arm through his and giggled. We walked into the theater, and sat down next to Adam and Alli. They looked at us curiously.

"Did you guys fix it?" Adam asked, hopefully.

"We decided to be friends," I answered, smiling at Eli. He smirked back.

"Well, good. At least you're talking." Alli sounded relieved; at least now she didn't have to be around me being depressed all the time.

"Yeah. His pouting was starting to piss me off," Adam joked, punching Eli in the arm, mockingly.

"I was not pouting!" Eli whisper-yelled, defensively.

"Suuuuure, you weren't," Alli mocked. "But it's okay, because Clare did it, too." She smiled deviously at me.

"Nu uh! I don't pout," I fake whined, making them laugh.

After the movie was over, we all got into the hearse. Surprisingly, the damage wasn't that bad and they were able to fix it. Eli and I sat up front, while Adam and Alli in the back, and Eli drove to some place in the woods.

"Um, Eli? Where are you taking us, exactly?" Alli asked, sounding frightened.

"To a river, where, after I kill you, I can dump your bodies," he said, sounding 100% serious. Creepy much?

"Ha ha, Eli. You know, I'm starting to think that, maybe, you just might be obsessed with death," Alli replied, with as much sarcasm as she could use.

"That could be, but at least I'm not obsessed with shopping," he grinned at her.

"I'm not obsessed. I just like to look good," Alli muttered, defensively, looking away from him.

Soon, Eli pulled up to an empty building.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"It's an old, abandoned, building," Eli replied, walking up the front steps, and into the dark room.

It was huge in there. It must've been a gym, or something, because I saw a few scattered exercise machines, here and there, and some dusty weight-lifting benches.

"Why are we here?" Adam asked, looking around the huge area.

"To hang out; it's only 7:30, and I figured you guys wanted to hang out a little longer," Eli replied, shrugging.

"Okay, so . . ." Alli dragged out.

"What do we do, now?" Adam finished for her.

"Hang out, talk, I don't know. Like I said, I just thought this would be more fun than going home and doing your homework, or whatever."

"True, very true," Adam said, walking off, with Alli trailing behind.

"I'm gonna go hang out with my date, Clare. You two don't do anything I wouldn't do," she teased. She looked back and winked at me, and Eli must've seen it, because he looked at me and blushed a little, but tried to cover it with a smirk, which made me smirk.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, blushing? I never thought I'd see the day," I said incredulously.

"Well, she said not to do anything she hasn't done, and she's done pretty much everything, so she was basically giving us permission to do stuff," Eli said, suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're such a guy, sometimes," I said, as I whacked him on the shoulder.

"Well, I can't help it. My teenage hormones are raging, and you know, Clare, you _are _wearing a pretty sexy outfit," he winked, causing me to blush, redder than a tomato.

"Easy there, tiger," Alli called, from wherever she and Adam were. They must have been eavesdropping. I know they still think that we're gonna get back together, but I just don't see it. He seems really happy, without us being together, though Adam basically said the complete opposite. I don't know, though. I guess I'll just see where tonight goes.

"So, Clare Bear, what's new with you?" Eli asked, skeptically.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Skydiving, crocodile wrestling, extreme mountain climbing," I said, sarcastically.

"Sounds fun. I should get into that stuff," he replied. He smirked at me, but his eyes looked kind of sad. I wonder why.

"Are you sure you could handle it?" I teased, poking him in the arm. "I mean, you're not exactly buff."

He scoffed, pretending to look hurt. "I'll have you know, I work out every day!" he defended.

"Yeah, we're not talking about your mouth, though." He's made me _really _sarcastic. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Would you like to help me exercise my mouth, right now, Saint Clare?" he asked, smirking at the blush that appeared on my face.

"Eli!" I hit him lightly on the shoulder, laughing when he winced. "See! I didn't even hit you that hard! You _are _a wimp!" I teased.

"You are so mean, Clare! I don't think my fragile, little, emo heart can take this!" he feigned hurt, turning away from me, and fake-sobbed into his hands.

"Aw, you poor baby. You're just so emotionally damaged. It almost makes me regret making fun of you," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, pretending to comfort him.

"I know what you could do to make me feel better," he said suggestively.

"And what would that be?" I questioned, playing along.

"Oh, I think you know." And with that, he leaned down, and kissed me.

I was shocked at first, given all that had happened between us, but suddenly, that didn't matter, anymore. I missed this. I missed him. And maybe it was the anniversary of Julia's death that made him act weird. That was the only time he'd done that, so that must've been why.

After a couple minutes of kissing, we pulled apart, breathless. I leaned my forehead on his, and whispered, "So, does this mean you forgive me for leaving you at the hospital?"

"Only if you'll forgive me for going psycho on you."

"Of course."

And with that, I pressed my lips to his, once more, softly.

We were interrupted by clapping. I looked up in surprise to see Alli and Adam, grinning and applauding.

"So, I guess this means you two lovebirds are back together?" Alli asked, hopefully.

"What do you say, Clare?" Eli asked me, equally as hopeful.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I grinned, kissing him again.

"Awesome! I'm not a child of divorce, anymore! Booyah!" Adam cheered, throwing his hands into the air, then high-fiving Alli.

"Dude," Eli chuckled, shaking his head.

We all just hung out there for the rest of the night, talking, laughing, and playing games.

It was about eleven o' clock, when we finally headed out to the hearse, and started driving to Alli's house. She was gushing the whole way there, about how cute Eli and I were, and how sorry she was, for convincing me to break up with him. When we finally pulled up to her house, she got out, and Adam muttered, "Geez, does she _ever _stop talking?" under his breath.

I giggled. He had to sit back there, with her, listening to her shouting in his ear.

"She is a handful," I said to Adam, chuckling slightly.

"Tell me about it," he grumbled.

"So what did you two do, while we were talking?" Eli asked, curiously.

"We just hung out and talked. Played truth or dare for a little while, then went to spy on you two," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Perv," I muttered, blushing at our little "audience."

"Yeah, horny much, Adam? Watching us make out is that much of a turn on to you?" Eli smirked, turning the tables on him.

"Ew, nasty!" Adam squirmed, uncomfortable at the thought of being turned on by us.

"Whatever, dude. We're here," Eli chuckled. I looked out the window, and sure enough, we were stopped in front of Adam's house.

"You two be safe, now!" Adam mocked in a grandpa impression.

"Wow, real mature, Adam!" Eli yelled out the window.

"Gotta love our friends," I mumbled to Eli, once we were back on the road, again.

"Yeah, they're different, alright. Though, I do have to thank them, for coming up with their brilliant plan."

"That, we do. Guess they're not so bad, after all," I joked.

"Alright, Blue Eyes. As much as I'd love to sit here and make fun of our crazy friends all night, we're here. I don't want your parents to hate me anymore than they already do." That earned a blush from me.

"Did I ever tell you how sorry I was, about that?" referring to the little stunt I pulled, a few weeks ago.

"I don't know; you might have to refresh my memory." He smirked, when I pulled on his tie, pulling him closer to me. Our lips met, and his arms wrapped around my waist, mine going around his neck, and my fingers tangling in his hair. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, and I granted him entrance.

After a few minutes of making out in his hearse- the very one that I said I hated, which I'm beginning to like- I parted our lips, and whispered, "Best date, ever," against his mouth.


End file.
